The Knotted Dragon
by Fallenangel5342
Summary: About three years ago, Rosa and Aaron had their Nectar Ceremony and both summoned one of the two dragons that protect the Great Beasts. Now the Devours and Greencloaks are after Suka's talisman, Rosa's charge. Sorry summary sucks. Rated because I'm extremely paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, new story! Yay! Hope you like the story and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit Animal, only Rosa, Seriphina, Aaron, and Nishil. **

* * *

I quickly walk down the halls of the frozen palace to the chambers of its only other resident besides me. I was in the library with Seriphina in her dormant state on my forearm when I felt her call. At first I was confused and was about to ignore it when I felt her call again, this time with more urgency and I jumped into action.

Why Suka called me, I have no clue. Even though I've been here for about three years, Suka almost never reached out or acknowledge me in any way. Maybe the Great Beast was finally going to wake up. I pull my thoughts back to the present as I arrive outside a set of large wooden doors. My breath hangs in the air and I pull my fur coat closer to myself before I knock on the great doors and walk inside.

I walk up to the huge ice wall that entombed the frozen bear. I kneeled in front of it and bow my head and waited for Suka to reach out to me. My black tipped blond hair falls into my face and tickles my nose, making me have the urge to sneeze, but I stay perfectly still and wait.

Finally, I hear an icy voice growls in my head. _Hello, Little Protector. You may stand. _

Slowly, I stand and return the greeting. _Hello, Mistress Suka. You've brought me here to tell me something?_

_Yes, people are seeking my talisman. _I widen my light blue eyes in surprise. _Some of these people who seek it, seek it with a good intention. The others, with a bad one. They aid the Devour and, if necessary, will take my talisman with force. You, Little Protector, need to make sure they don't take it._

_I'll do my best, but neither I nor Seriphina know where your talisman is. _

Suka chuckles. _Do not worry; you do not need to know. Just protect the palace till I wake. _

Her last statement surprised me and filled me joy. The Great Beast was finally going to wake! Controlling my excitement, I give Suka a bow and my promise to do my best before walking back out to the halls. After I securely closed the door, I cannot hold back my joy any longer. Letting out a whoop, I sprint down the halls to the practice arena. When I get there, I let Seriphina out of her dormant state.

The dragonet's gold eyes flicker with curiosity, seriousness, surprise, and then joy as I told her about my encounter with the Great Beast. _Remember Rosa, this means we have to be more alert. We should probably do more patrols, too. _I nod my head and start to make a list of what needed to be done.

We needed to make sure the gate and wall could sustain an attack, along with making sure the wheel which opens and closes the gate doesn't get frozen again. Patrols should happen right after meals and sunrise and sunset. Oh, we should make sure there was enough food if the good guys come first or if we are unable to hunt. Seriphina interrupts my thoughts by placing the tip of her tail on my shoulder.

I give her a smile. "I'm fine, just thinking about what needed to be done."

Her eyes soften a bit. _Do not worry about it, my Little Protector, you will do fine. After all, I was the one who taught you. _Laughing, I nod and scratch the gold dragon under her chin, causing her to make a purring sound. Seriphina shrinks down her size and flies to rest across my shoulders and I walk back to the library.

* * *

_Aaron, get up. _I groan and roll over. Nishil doesn't give up though. He pushes me off the cot and I barely catch myself before I land face-first on the hard wood. Pushing myself in a sitting position, I give the black dragon a glare.

"You could have just dumped water on me like the priests do." I tell him. He shakes his head and flicks my head with his tail. Smiling, I get up and pull on a tunic before heading out to the main part of the temple. Nishil and I have been the personal guards of Cabaro for three years now.

The huge lion barely nods his head at us when we station ourselves at the doors. I sigh and run my hands through my messy sandy blond hair. Seems like it's going to be a normal boring day.

At midday, we excuse ourselves and Nishil lets me eat a quick lunch before coaching me through weapons practice. For an hour, I practice my skills with a sword, dagger, and a bow. When we are done, I'm covered in sweat but I drag myself back to my guard duties.

When we are finally done for the day, Nishil finally takes pity on me and leads me outside. I get excited as he gets to his actual size, which is about half the size of the temple in total, and I notice his onyx eyes fill with delight. Letting a whoop, I hop onto his back and he takes off in the size.

Flying was both Nishil's and mine favorite activity. The wind rushes past us as we fly above the clouds and I look down at the classic landscape of Nilo. Cabaro's palace was surrounded by a lush green forest that was placed in a middle of a desert. Nishil does a wheelbarrow and I let out another whoop.

We fly until it's almost completely dark. As we turn back, I start to feel an inkling of foreboding. Reaching out to Nishil, I realize he felt the same thing. We share a look; a Great Beast is endangered.

It happened before, three times to be exact. Four if you count this time. No matter how much we want to help, we stay here. We chose to protect Cabaro and we will until he dismisses us. Nishil and I share a sigh and focus our attention to getting back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Animals.  
**

* * *

_Hey, Seriphina, do you see anything?_ We were doing the midday patrol, she in the sky, and me on land with the dog sled. So far, we have seen nothing besides ice bergs.

When she answers back a no, I sigh and let the dogs take a break. I was by the only way to the palace by water. Pulling out the binoculars, I check the canal. Water, water, oh look ice! Water, water, and… a ship! I squint and look harder. It was a ship, but only one. That doesn't mean it wasn't bringing any trouble, though.

_Seriphina, we've got a ship!_

Immediately, I get a response. _I'm on my way, don't do anything stupid._

_No promises, _I tell her as I crack the reins, causing the dogs to sprint closer to the edge of the ice. Leveling them out so they ran parallel to it, I peer down at the twenty foot drop off. The ship was getting closer and closer. Finally, it got close enough and I stopped the dogs. I wait till the ship was basically right beneath me before I jump off the edge.

The winds rushes back me as I free fall and I spread my arms and angles myself flat like Seriphina taught me to do to slow myself for one of the masses. Reaching out, I grab on to the solid piece of wood and my body jerks to swing underneath it, causing me to almost lose grip. When I'm still enough, I hull myself onto the beam.

I peer down at the deck to see that, almost magically no one noticed me. Hmmm, no compliments on my awesome landing then. Pulling a deadly look on my face, I check for my bow and arrows before dropping the rest of the way.

* * *

#

_Abeke's POV_

_#_

Terik had called all of us on deck so he could tell us something. Why we had to be on deck, don't ask me. The extreme coldness was literally the polar opposite of the heat of Nilo.

I pull my fur coat closer while I wait with Terik for the others. Urza was in her tattoo form on my arm as she refused to come out on deck otherwise. The others finally join us and Terik starts to speak.

"The Inut says that we are close to where Suka is resting." I feel myself get excited until I hear what he says next, "But that we will have to be more careful."

"Why did they say we have to be more careful?" Connor asks.

Terik replies, "They say Suka has a fierce protector. The Inut helped her last year and they said that it would be easy for her to take us out."

"Just one?" Meilen asks. "We've defeated a full army before, why would just one person give us that much trouble?"

He shrugs. "I don't know exactly but they did say she bonded with a special beast. I have a theory…" he's cut off when we all hear a loud thump.

We all turn around to see a person jump up and quickly load and an aim a bow at us. Their white fur coat covers most of their features, so I couldn't tell if the intruder was a boy or a girl. Then they spoke. "Who tries to come into Suka's Passing?" Their high smooth voice shows that the intruder was female.

Quickly, I load my own bow and aim it at her. "We are Greencloaks. We don't come to fight but we need to find Suka's talisman," Terik replies calmly.

She stays quiet for a second, probably still studying us. "Why do you want Suka's talisman?" Her voice is filled with suspicion.

"The Devour is back and is trying to take over Erdas again. We need her talisman to help us defeat them," Connor explains.

It only takes a second for the girl to fire off another question. "And why should I believe you? You could be Devours in disguise, for all I know."

"This is why you should," Rollan says and Essix swoops down and lands on his shoulder. Rolling up my sleeve, I release Urza. The others quickly follows suit and soon Briggan and Jhi appear.

The girl gasps, "The Fallen." She quickly puts the arrow away and does a low bow. Essix lets out a cry and the girl straightens herself. I look at the others and see they look as bemused as I felt.

"Sorry, I had to make sure you didn't come here with a bad intent," she quickly apologizes. Uncertain, I lower my bow a bit. Meilen had other ideas though and charged at the girl.

All of us froze as she swipes at the girl with her staff. The girl easily sidesteps but doesn't make a move to attack. When Meilen tries to swipe her legs from underneath her, she jumps and lands gracefully on the end of the staff. Not able to hold the extra weight, Meilen drops the staff, but not before the girl does a back-flip off of it. Quick as a viper, she kicks it away, far away from either of them.

In one fluid motion, the girl flicks back her hood, revealing wavy blond hair with black tips and baby blue eyes with soft strokes of purple in them. Looking slightly irritated, she takes off the sheath of arrows and drops them, with the bow, onto the deck. Crossing her arms, she says, "Look, no weapons. I'm sorry that we started off on the wrong foot so I'm asking for a truce." She holds out a black gloved hand.

Terik apparently thinks it was in our best interest to shake her hand. She smiles and her attention flickers to the sky for a second. I narrow my eyes at the action and I see Meilen do the same thing. Terik sees the action but a knowing look fills his eyes instead of a suspicious one.

"Before I completely forget my manners, I should introduce myself." She flashes us what we are all quickly learning is her signature smile. "The name is Rosa."

Rollan takes the job of introducing us. "I'm Rollan, the warrior girl is Meilen, the girl with the bow is Abeke, shepherd boy here is Connor, and the tall man standing in front of you is Terik." Rosa laughs at the horrible description while Meilen and I glare at him.

The older girl tilts her head for a second before continuing, "I should probably let you continue before it gets too late. If you have an Inut navigating, they should know the way. But if you don't, just go straight till you see me again." With that, she picks up her weapons and launches herself off the deck.

We all gasp and run to the rail but she landed safely on a piece of ice near the cliff. After turning around and giving us a wink, she starts to climb quickly. Soon, she is halfway up.

"That was definitely interesting," Rollan states. All of us nod our head in agreement.


End file.
